Hephaestus comes out of hiding
by BloodyRoseScribe2
Summary: Hephaestus is an ugly cripple of a god. Married to Aphrodite, who has never actually loved him. He is tired of people degrading him for his appearance, what will he do to change how they see him?
1. Rebirth

**This story is dedicated to **_**CrystalRoseSkull**_**, who has been my companion through Greek Mythology**

Everyone believes I am an ugly cripple, 300 years ago they would have been correct. But I am the god

of metal and stone, which forces me to work hard to invent things.

I am well-known for blowing up volcanoes, doing metal work with Cyclops and being thrown off of Olympus be my mother, Hera.

Hera is the goddess of unity and marriage. And my father ia Zeus, god of lightning and the sky. Hera,

who was terrified at my ugliness at birth, tossed me out of the window, off of Mount Olympus. I was

sinced dubbed (called) the ugly cripple.

But I will be reborn, I have built a new body for myself. Made from a metal from Tartarus, called Zdeveron. It can adapt to any solid texture. I have built a whole body out of it, including organs, blood vessels and nerves. All the things a human body would have and need.

Gods can move their souls into inadamate object, or possess a human body. We can watch you from a

painting or a sculpture. Or we can share your mind and controlled your movements and thoughts.

Know, it's creepy, but gods don't possess bodies so much in this millenia, but hundreds of years ago

they did, a lot.

I placed a dirty hand on the metallic stone body. Presently it looked like a suit of armour, but when I

was in it, it would look human, even god-like. I laid down in a metal coffin I had built, I wouldn't be

needing this body again so I was planning on burying it.. I closed my eyes and willed myself free of this deformed body.

I slowly drifted through the air and paused infron of the Zdeveron-made body. This body would be mine until I built a new one, which could take centuries. I sighed and slid into my new body.

I shivered as the cold metal increased heat and adapted to skin, tissues and blood. After a minutes I could twitch my nose and move my fingers. I was curious to what I looked like, so I opened my eyes and watched my vision clear. I gently grabbed a sheet of metal, and after staring at my hands, I looked up at my reflection.

Bright red eyes stared back at me with curiousity. Then the hair, I almost fell back in shock, it was a

lilac purple, jagged and cut just below my ears. The face that the purple hair framed was perfect, and

youthful. I smiled, besides some minor colour issues it was perfect.

Before I could fully admire my new body, there was a metallic knock on the door.

I groaned inwardly and opened the door. A Cyclops wearing light armour stood infront of me, I knew him as Felps. "My Lord Hephaestus, Olympus callsan urgent meeting." His voice rumbled as he bowed his head in respect.

I nodded and grabbed my staff. My staff was a multi-tool, my staff can transform into the golden net, in which I can catch staff could also transform into my sword or any other tools I could possibly need.

I popped onto Olympus and almost got pushed backwards. Everything was in chaos.

Ares and Apollo were yelling at Athena and Artemis over something.

On the other side of the room. Zeus was being restrained by Hera, before he could blow Poseidon and Hades into dust particles. All of the other gods, Olympian or minor, joined into whichever argument they saw fit.

I just stared, watching each god and goddess, shake their fists, glare, or swear profoundly at whoever of the opposing side. One by one, they began to silence however, and stare at me.

I breathed in deep, worried about all the attention I was suddenly drawing to myself.


	2. The shock of it all

I stared around the room in wonder, all the gods and goddess' were gawking at me in silence. "Um… someone wanted me?" I mumbled, 3 minor goddess' flinched as if I had yelled, that's how quiet it was.

"Hephaestus?" A voice came from my right, I turned to see my mother making her way towards me. "Mother," I bowed my head swiftly and met her gaze. "Well well, " began Hera, looking me over curiously. "This new look suits you." She smiled pulling me into a hug, the first hug I had ever received from my mother.

I was frozen in shock, Hera wasn't staring at my in disgust as she had for the past few eons. And she was touching me without wincing away, as if she had been burned. Hera pulled away, a big smile blossomed on her face.

Chatter filled the room once again, but the agruements seem to have been forgotten. Some deities came up and congradulated me on my new looks.

I slipped away from the crowd as soon as I could, only to find that one goddess had been watching me carefully, this whole slowly began to make her way towards me. Her blonde hair hung in curls down to her waist, her small and skin-tight toga left little to the imagination on that perfectly sunkissed skin. Blue eyes that shone with something that I had never seen in them before, not for me atleast. A coral red seashell sat on her temple, pulling her curls from her seashell matched her lips, which were pulled back in a grin.

Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty placed a hand on my shoulder, seducively. "Good day, Husband." She purred, "You look beautiful today. I just stared at her. Aphrodite is my wife, but she has never liked me. I've had to watch her make googly eyes at my half-brother, Ares for centuries.

"Wife." I bowed respectfully and pulled away to find my father. Zeus sat on his throne, looking distraught. "Hephaestus, my boy… Did you do something with your hair?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of the crowd of deities. I breathed a laugh, "Of course Father." Zeus turned to me, his icy blue eyes swimming with more secrets and emotions than I could register.

"I need help, son" whispered Zeus. I knelt and bowed my head, humbly. "I will help Father. What will you have me do?" Zeus looked down at me and placed a hand under my chin, bringing it up to look at him.

"Heat the fires of Olympus. We must be armed and ready for battle by the summer solstice." This stunned me." W-Why?" I breathed, the fires hardly burned these days unless a god requested something specific.

His blue eyes seemed to pierce my soul. "The Titans are raising again." 


End file.
